Le temps d'après
by Marie Fieve
Summary: One Shot. Helen décide de tournée la page...pour un temps !


Titre : Le Temps d'après

Auteur : Mary Fiévé

Date : 20 Juin 2011

Timeline : dans les années 1890.

Résumé : Helen décide de tournée la page...pour un temps !

Disclamer : Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, je fais ça pour le plaisir d'écrire ! Pas de sous xD juste quelques neurones grillés !

Note de l'auteur : Pas Taper "syouplé" ce one Shot est juste le résultat d'une insomnie un soir de juin en attendant mes résultats ...

**Le temps d'après**

_« Tu sais que nous serons à jamais des âmes sœurs, tu sais que je te protège par mon absence, tu sais qu'il viendra un temps…un temps pour lequel nous nous retrouverons…ce sera le temps d'après. Après tout cela, je te rejoindrais pour te prouver que le vide vaut la peine d'être vécu parfois…Je nous attends, jusqu'à notre Temps d'après ! »_

Helen replia le papier avec maladresse, et le rangea dans sa table de nuit, ne ménageant pas ses gestes brusques. Cette lettre la terrifiait, jamais elle ne pouvait la lire entièrement. Ces mots couchés sur le papier usé par les relectures incessantes la terrifiaient. L'homme qui les avait fait naitre était sans doute le seul capable de la faire se figer d'effrois.

Assise sur son lit, le drap couvrant ses jambes, elle fixa son regard sur les plis que formait le tissu. Jamais elle ne comprendrait pourquoi elle gardait et relisait sans cesse cette lettre. John avait toujours su manier les mots pour s'adresser à elle. Et bien que terrifiante dans la promesse qu'elle renfermait, cette lettre était aussi la seule chose qui la faisait tenir depuis qu'il avait disparu de sa vie. Elle était le seul témoin d'un John qu'elle avait connu au « Temps d'avant »… et dans quelques mots à la plume, il lui promettait un après…

Durant des années, elle s'était appuyée sur cette promesse pour continuer à vivre… Mais la nuit dernière… la nuit dernière elle avait cessé d'attendre. James…James l'avait faite cesser d'attendre…

Helen soupira et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, appuyant son front sur ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Elle respira lentement, laissant passer l'air entre ses lèvres comme si cette caresse pouvait la calmer. Ses yeux la brulaient et elle avait une irrépressible envie de se mordre l'intérieur des joues. Elle fit passer toute la tension qui l'habitait dans ses mains, crispant les doigts sur le tissu de son drap, y imprimant des plis que ne s'effaceraient que sous un fer.

Elle se sentait coupable. Coupable mais en colère. En colère après John… comment avait-il pu lui imposer cette attente de telle sorte qu'elle s'était empêchée de vivre. Comment avait-il fait pour qu'elle se sente coupable de s'être laissée aimée par un autre homme. Helen se leva, repoussant le drap en un geste nerveux. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de ressasser ces questionnements et décida de descendre à la bibliothèque pour occupé son esprit empoisonné par un homme qu'elle ne reverrait peut être jamais.

Elle descendit les escaliers, uniquement éclairée par la lumière de l'astre nocturne qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Helen se dirigerait les yeux fermés dans cette maison tant elle la connaissait par cœur. Le grincement de la lourde porte de la bibliothèque perturba le silence le temps de quelques secondes, puis le calme retomba dans la demeure victorienne.

Elle se dirigea immédiatement à travers les rayonnages, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle cherchait. Un Dickens. Peu importe lequel, elle savait simplement que cet auteur avait le don de l'éloigner de ses pensées intimes. Elle leva la main et, continuant de marcher vers le fond du rayonnage elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long des reliures, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la sensation des livres qui défilait au gré de son pas. Helen s'arrêta net au bout de quelques mètres, saisit l'ouvrage qu'elle avait sous les doigts et fit demi-tour sans même consulter le titre du livre qui l'accompagnerait pour le reste de la nuit. Elle l'ouvrit au milieu et commença à lire au début d'un paragraphe. C'était ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, se plonger au hasard dans un livre, sans chercher à savoir lequel, ni à quelle page elle démarrait sa lecture. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se plongeait dans sa lecture, retournant vers la porte de la bibliothèque en aveugle.

-Helen ?

La jeune femme se figea. Elle leva les yeux de son livre à la recherche de la voix qui venait de l'interrompre. Il était là. Assis dans le canapé près de la cheminée, éclairé par la lumière jaune-orangée du feu qui habitait le foyer. Il lui souriait tendrement, et tendit la main vers elle dans une invitation silencieuse à le rejoindre. Elle hésita, laissant ses gestes en suspend, son livre ouvert dans les mains, son regard ancré au sien.

-James… Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu viens ? Invita-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, surprise par le tutoiement. Jamais ils ne s'étaient tutoyés avant la veille. En réalité, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter c'était que cette marque d'intimité ne la dérangeait absolument pas…au contraire. Elle força un sourire et s'approcha de lui lentement.

-Une insomnie ?

Il lui prit la main, elle se laissa faire, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait troublée, son regard ancré au sien mais si lointain, si absent. Sa main pourtant si présente dans le sienne, elle avait resserré l'étreinte qu'il avait initié.

-Mon Ange ? Insista-t-il.

Helen sursauta presque à ce surnom plus qu'inhabituel. Elle se mordit la lèvre, fermant les yeux, prise sous l'assaut des questions qu'elle avait souhaité fuir en venant ici. Le sentiment de culpabilité se faisait moins fort en présence de James, lui, il était là pour elle. Elle avait bien plus que de la tendresse pour cet homme. Rien n'égalerait jamais la violence de ses sentiments pour John, mais peut être était-il temps pour elle de vivre…simplement vivre. Elle posa de nouveau son regard troublé sur l'homme qui semblait prêt à toutes les attentions à son égard. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Oui elle attendrait John, mais pas comme ils avaient pu le sous entendre.

-Oui…souffla-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de lui …une légère insomnie.

Elle passa sa main dans la nuque de James et appuya sa hanche contre son épaule. Il entoura sa taille de son bras, et la serra quelques secondes contre lui, avant de l'inciter à s'assoir près de lui. Elle s'exécuta, referma son livre pour le poser près d'elle, et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son amant. Sa tête sur son épaule elle le senti bouger pour l'envelopper de ses bras et la serrer contre lui. Il embrassa la tempe de la jeune femme et joignit son regard au sien, déjà perdu dans la contemplation du feu.


End file.
